Streaming distribution is a method for distributing video images via a communication network such as the Internet etc. In streaming distribution, one piece of video image data is divided into a plurality of segment files (divisional files) and the files are sequentially distributed to video image reproduction devices (clients) that reproduce the image data. Video image reproduction devices sequentially reproduce the received segment files on a time-series basis.
Streaming distribution is categorized roughly into a distribution scheme that uses a dedicated protocol such as Real-Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) etc. and a distribution scheme that uses Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
Streaming distribution using HTTP realizes the distribution of video images etc. by using a web server alone. Also, streaming distribution using HTTP permits the use of caches, leading to reduced loads on the distribution server (web server). Accordingly, streaming distribution services using HTTP have been drawing attention and increasing in recent years.
Examples of standards for streaming distribution that uses HTTP include HTTP Live Stream (HLS) (see Document 1 for example), MPEG-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (MPEG-DASH), etc.
Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-089977